


Joker Falls Over in Mementos

by WarioCart



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: British Comedy, Comedy, HE FALL DOWN HE TRIP HE F HE FUCKING FALL OVER, Mementos (Persona 5), Oneshot, Persona 5: The Royal, Personal Favorite, Zine: From This Day Forward - A Persona 5 Charity Fanzine, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarioCart/pseuds/WarioCart
Summary: Generally self-explanatory, but someone is going to need to go to the Death arcana's office after this. What's a Joker without Jokes?





	Joker Falls Over in Mementos

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is appreciated, and please check out my other work!

Ryuji removes his bat from the head of a shadow, laughing. 

"Yeah, we got those shitheads taken out!" 

Morgana is generally upset that Ryuji's taking the credit, but moves it to Joker. 

"Looking cool Joker! You got them there and done!"

Yusuke just nods in agreement with Morgana.

"What's your plan now, leader."

Ren grins, pointing to the side.   
  


"Let's move."

Ren began running to the direction he pointed in, before tripping on a track, and falling down a flight of railroad tracks on an angle. He continued to fall for around 30 minutes.

Ryuji yelled down to the depths. "Oh shit, dude, are you okay?!"

Ren just made a groan below.

* * *

Sae Niijima looked down at her notes.

"So from what you told me, you fell down an entire flight of stairs which was in a transdimensional railway that is ALSO in the depths of everyone's minds."

Ren simply nodded, still under the effects of the drugs.

"I'm trying to make this case reasonable, not a comedy act."


End file.
